


Нефть

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [37]
Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Чэс хочет быть экзорцистом и во всем равняется на Константина.
Relationships: Chas Chandler/John Constantine
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 1





	Нефть

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 38. Нефть

У Чэса всё внутри ухает и сжимается в комок от самоуверенности Константина и его бесстрашия. Чэс хочет стать экзорцистом, его не сильно-то и пугает увиденная нечисть, но он слишком неопытен. Он читает много и долго по вечерам, стараясь быть полезным Константину не только как водитель, а и в правильном совете. Константин эгоистичен, порой нахальный и грубый, но такой Чэсу он нравится, как никто другой.  
Чэс наблюдает за образом жизни экзорциста, иногда собирает его привычки и распорядок по крупицам. Чэсу интересно, Чэс слишком любопытствует. Чэс вообще любит девочек, а Константина воспринимает как определенный образ. Нелепо привлекающий его.  
Константин изредка позволяет Чэсу переночевать у себя, когда дело требует мозгового штурма или штудирования новых книг. В редкие ночи, такие случаи можно по пальцам одной руки пересчитать, Константин долго курит на кухне, рассматривая стены и потолок. Он тысячу раз видел ад, сколько раз Константин переходил границу жизни и смерти, Чэс не сосчитает. От такого осознания внутри трепещет, и Чэс желает узнать Константина поближе. Тот, естественно, не позволяет.  
Чэс представляет, как от бесконечных сигарет по венам экзорциста струится дым, закручивается спиралями в трахее и опускается в легкие. Почерневшие от тяжелых смол, Чэсу они видятся напитанными нефтью губками. Константин знает о своей терминальной стадии, захлебывается кашлем, лакает из бутылька сироп и шлифует всё это добро очередной сигаретой, добавляя чёрных мазков и разводов внутрь своего организма. Чэс представляет, как сожмет легкие-губки в руках, чтобы выдавить всю нефть из них и очистить Константина.  
Нужно было делать пометки в календаре, чтобы не сбиваться, на какую ночь остался Чэс у Константина снова. Они перечитывают старые легенды и предания, пополняют свои знания новым нечистотами и безобразными образами в подкорке. Чэс не может сосредоточиться на девяти демонских чинах, постоянно соскакивает с образа демона Балберита и смотрит на Константина, почему-то сегодня не может отвести взгляд. Константин курит, у него постоянно в губах зажата сигарета, а Чэс пропитывается запахом тяжелым и крепким, борясь с желанием надеть защитный респиратор.  
Чэс неосознанно скользит взглядом по губам, обхватывающим фильтр тлеющей сигареты, следит глазами за тонкими пальцами Константина, хватающими никотиновую убийственную палочку, и на очередном таком разглядывании ловится.  
— Что? — Глазами в глаза, перемежёвывая легким трепетом век от едкого дыма. Рот у Чэса открывается сам по себе, но из него не доносится ни звука. Признание равно самоубийству сейчас, шагнуть и не вернуться обратно, слишком дорогого сейчас стоит Чэсу.  
— Ты всегда один, — не спрашивает Чэс и не отводит взгляд. — У тебя была та, с которой ты жил?  
Константин тушит окурок в переполненной пепельнице, добавляя очередную иголку ощетинившемуся ежу и заходится каркающим смехом, переходящим в кашель. Чэс остается серьёзным, будто сейчас над ним смеется экзорцист, воспринимает всё на свой счет.  
— Чэс, эй, у меня плохо с прелюдией и с разговорами вокруг да около, — Константин больше не смеется, тушит булькающий кашель сиропом и только после этого говорит, превращая слова в хрипоту. — Говори прямо, что тебе нужно от меня весь последний месяц. Смотришь ты странно, даже я заметил неладное, хотя старательно стараюсь игнорировать чистый восторг от собственной персоны.  
— Я не… — робеет Чэс от такой прямоты, заминается и спотыкается на словах, не знает, что сказать. Ясно же, нужно увильнуть и сменить тему.  
— Давай так, Чэс. У меня нет дамы, я не хочу заводить себе даму. Мне всё равно, впрочем, дама или кавалер. Насрать на гендер. Трахнуть тебя? Начнёшь нормально соображать после? — Константин подкуривает очередную сигарету, заглатывает приоткрытым ртом облачко дыма и смотрит выжидающе на Чэса.  
— Как ты мог подумать такое?.. — пытается всё-таки выразить невинность Чэс, но гнется под напористым взглядом Константина, весь дрожит внутренне и думает до последнего, что тот просто издевается. — Да.  
— Что «да», Чэс? Говори вслух, — Константин обнимает себя одной рукой за рёбра, локтем второй руки опираясь на предплечье, и изредка стряхивает пепел на стол. В пепельнице места нет, да и смотрит он только на Чэса. Константин откидывается на спинку стула и даже не выглядит тем, кто начнет издеваться прямо в лицо.  
— Трахни меня, и я буду нормально соображать, — набирает полные легкие едкого дыма Чэс и краснеет, отводит взгляд, упираясь им на кучку пепла на столешнице рядом с распахнутой книгой. — Только если после этого ты меня не погонишь от себя.  
— Не прогоню, если не будешь лезть в душу и смотреть влюбленным взглядом, — словно сделку заключает, да с Константина станется, обхитрит самого Дьявола, хотя пока его попытки провальные в очищении собственной души от грехов.  
— Идёт, — смущается ещё больше Чэс. — Сейчас?  
— Да, сейчас. Пока я не передумал участвовать в ещё одном грехе, — кивает Константин и указывает в сторону ванной. Чэс пытается не думать, как поспешно он бежит из-за стола.  
Чэс рисует себе в голове, как оно будет. Рискует предположить, что всё произойдет на кровати или на диване в гостиной, но оказывается не готов к тому, что Константин грубо разложит его на том самом столе, где они недавно просматривали литературу.  
Сейчас книги собраны в стопку, пепельница вытряхнута в урну, и на её ободке тлеет очередная сигарета. Чэс уже привык к запаху и почти не обращает внимания на сизый дымок. Константин расправляется с ремнем своих брюк, тянет Чэса за руку и подсаживает на столешницу под бёдра. Чэс не знает, куда деть руки, не может понять, что ему делать. Он поворачивается, подставляется и помогает стянуть с себя футболку и джинсы с трусами, ежится от холода стола под задницей и рассматривает Константина перед собой, расстегнувшего только рубашку и спустившего штаны с бедер. Трусы он так и не снимает, оставляет скатанными под яйца.  
— Я не умею нежничать, да и не собираюсь, — предупреждает Константин запоздало, толкает в грудь Чэса, укладывая на спину, сплевывает на пальцы и втыкает один в отверстие Чэса. Тот охает и дёргается, покрываясь мелкими мурашками по всему телу. — Но так лучше, быстрее мозги становятся на место.  
Чэс молчит всю быструю подготовку, смотрит на Константина, не в силах отвести взгляд, и сам не понимает, как согласился. Да и зачем, самое главное. Мог бы тешить себя иллюзиями, думать, что Константин будет его целовать и нежничать с ним. Ничего подобного не происходит вовсе, секс похож на еблю по необходимости и шанс получить быструю разрядку. Константин отбирает у Чэса презерватив, раскатывает по всей длине своего члена и толкается в кольцо мышц, вламываясь медленно, но напористо. Чэс протяжно стонет и трёт себя под головкой, забирает в пригоршню мошонку и старается отвлечься.  
— В этом мире всё несправедливо, — говорит толчками Константин, членом забивает слова внутрь. — Думаешь — повезло, но лучше бы такого не случалось. Так, Чэс?  
— Нет.  
Константин хмыкает, перехватывает бёдра Чэса пальцами покрепче и ускоряется, смотрит в лицо немигающим взглядом, словно на очередном экзорцизме. Чэс закрывает глаза, пытается абстрагироваться от неприятных ощущений в девственном заду, сильнее надрачивает свой член и старается не думать, как сглупил, когда подписался на это. Константин кончает внезапно, даже не сбившись с ритма. Чэс чувствует, как становится скользко внутри, ещё твердый член начинает ощущаться иначе, как тут же его тело оставляют в покое. Чэс тихо и досадливо стонет, догоняет собственным кулаком своё удовольствие, не открывая глаза.  
Оргазм, несмотря на грубый секс, яркий и приятный, Чэс вплавляется телом в стол на несколько минут, слушая своё сбитое дыхание и щелчок зажигалки. Константин шуршит одеждой и вжикает молнией на брюках, звенит пряжкой ремня. Чэс открывает глаза через миг, Константин с невозмутимым видом, прижимаясь бедром к столешнице, рассматривает его обнаженного.  
— Одевайся, Чэс. Теперь тебе предстоит прочесть два тома, а после можешь идти спать, — выдыхает Константин упругую струю дыма в сторону. — И выбрось ты эту хрень из головы, я не тот, с кем нужно трахаться.  
— Я уже понял. — Чэс досадует на себя, знал же, что не нужно, но полез. Саднящий зад тому подтверждение. Два тома даются ему через силу.


End file.
